Starry
Starry is primary Fursona of Aiden1200. If you have any questions about him that are not on this page, feel free to leave a message on this page or my wall and I will get back to you when I can. General Info Starry is an outgoing, fun-loving, friendly fire dragon. He is your typical feral dragon, and has dabbled slightly in potion making, metal working, and weak magics. The dragon can often be very cuddly around others, but doesn't mean anything by it other than he is just trying to be friendly. He is bisexual, and his mate is a white dragoness with bright blue underbelly scales. He is in an open relationship with her, meaning that both dragons are allowed to have other mates as well, though he will always love this dragoness the most. He views the others as really close friends, and cares for them greatly as well. He has three dragonets as well with his mate. Auron, which look similar to Starry, except his crests are bright blue. Auron is something of a trouble maker, but Starry takes it as his responsibility to teach his son wrong from right. Auron also carries his father's natural fire affinity. Saphira is his little princess, and has bright blue primary scales with white underscales. She loves being pampered, attention, and treasure. Ashta is the leader of the group, and has white primary scales with orange underbelly scales. She loves to learn more about the world around her, and is much more observant than her siblings. Ashta seems to have a natural gift with magic, a characteristic of her mother. Because of his affinity to fire, he is completely immune to it, and lives in a cave with a lava flow that he retrieves precious metal and gems from. This means though that he is extremely sensitive to the other elements. Water, electricity, and ice all make him very nervous, and any of these elements will slow him, stun him, or even risk killing him. Personality As said, Starry is very friendly, cuddly, and wants to make all of his friends happy and smile. He loves attention as well, and will try to act goofy or cute to make other's smile with him. Starry hates fighting, and will avoid it at all cost, but doesn't mind a friendly tussle. You probably won't see him every get angry. The red drake loves to nap on the rafters, on a coffee table, or under a couch. He want's to make everyone happy, and enjoy his life while it lasts, helping others enjoy their lives as well. Starry is always willing to make new friends, and is quick to jump to their side and show compassion and caring. His favourite toys are tennis balls, and he can often be found gnawing on one or bouncing it against a wall. If he feels like having a lot of fun, he will bring an entire bag of tennis balls and spill them all over the floor. Have you ever dumped a bag of tennis balls into a room full of wolves and dogs? It can be pretty entertaining. Dragons can often be very naive and straight-forward in character, especially since he is pure feral and has no concept of civilised life. To him, happy things = good and sad/dangerous things = bad. It's as simple as that for him. As said, he is very lovable and friendly, and he usually keeps it at that. If there is a really close friend that he cares about, he might try to grow closer to them, but he won't push anything if he feels his friend would be uncomfortable with it. His mind is very straight-forward on this topic, and doesn't see anything wrong with it. Category:Dragon Category:Feral Category:Males Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Story Characters Category:Fursonas Category:Reptiles